


humility

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin being Jin, aka. annoying, bratty, self-loving baka and the only way Ryotan sees fit to cool him down so he’d acknowledge da way greater sexy Osaka man would be by screwing him hard into the next best surface, problem though when you’re currently on stage with a lots of fans *___*-ing up at you…. not that they’d mind… A+++ for any kinks and control and =DDD A+++++++++++++++++ for either choking on Jin’s hairpiece.





	humility

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin didn’t think they’d put that much glue in his hairpiece, but when his scalp was almost ripped out with the force of someone yanking him around the corner by it, he silently appreciated the hair people for doing such a good job. Before he screamed, that is.

His mouth was immediately covered with a hand and he was flung up against the wall, face-first so that he couldn’t see his perpetrator, even though he had a pretty good idea judging by the lack of height and the size of the nose pressed into the back of his neck.

“Someone’s gonna find me,” Jin growled angrily. “I’m too famous to be let out of sight for very long. They’re going to find me, and then they’re going to arrest you.”

“You wish, dumbass,” a very familiar voice snarked back at him.

Jin almost laughed, but that would have ruined the game. Instead he struggled, a little surprised that this person was stronger than he remembered. He could have gotten out of it if he wanted to, but not without a lot of unnecessary strain and noise, and at this point he really didn’t want to be found.

“What are you doing here?” he asked instead, rolling his hips enough to make the other gasp in his ear. “What do you want with me?”

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Ryo’s voice had deepened, taken on a forceful tone, and if Jin didn’t know any better he would be scared because this was pretty much Sousuke behind him, not Ryo. “A lesson in subtly.”

“Subtly,” Jin repeated, scoffing. “Coming from somebody in Kanjani8.”

“You’ve turned into a stage whore,” Ryo continued. “Just like Kamenashi.”

Jin’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare fucking compare me to -”

Ryo cut him off by flipping him around, and for a second Jin thought that he was actually going to slap him. Instead he gripped Jin by the hips and thrust once against him, hard enough to make him bounce off of the wall and Jin felt that he could get into this kind of violence.

“I won’t have you behave like that,” Ryo whispered into Jin’s shoulder, his fingers resting dangerously on Jin’s waistline. “My friends are not sluts. Do you understand?”

“No,” Jin said defiantly, slouching down enough to be at eye level. “I think you need to explain it to me some more.”

Ryo actually smirked. “You’re lucky I like you,” he said as he traced the line of Jin’s jaw with a finger. “Lesson one – humility.”

At Jin’s blink, he was pushed down onto his knees with Ryo’s crotch in his face. He feigned confusion because he knew that’s what Ryo wanted, wincing as he was once again grabbed by his hairpiece and held still while a half-hard cock was slipped into his mouth.

Jin sucked lazily, making Ryo do all of the work guiding him by his hair and pushing into his mouth. He didn’t think there was much humility involved in this act, but Ryo seemed to be getting off on it so Jin let him think what he wanted. The entire time he looked up at Ryo with big eyes, trying to look sad and innocent like he didn’t understand why this was happening, while at the same time his hands were folded neatly in his lap as though he were being served tea instead of cock.

When Ryo came, Jin was kind of disappointed. He thought he’d be getting fucked at least, perhaps to teach obedience or something. Ryo wasn’t very good at these kind of games, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him that.

“Good boy,” Ryo purred as he tugged Jin back up into a standing position. “Now it’s your turn.”

Jin grinned happily, hissing a little when Ryo’s hand pressed against the crotch of his costume pants which were already tight enough. He was palmed until he was fully hard, leaning back against the wall and panting with his eyes closed, waiting for Ryo to return the favor and groaning in frustration when the touch suddenly disappeared. “Ryo-chan,” he whined.

“Humility part two,” Ryo whispered in his ear, lacing his fingers through Jin’s hand and slipping them both into his pants. “You can either go back like that or do it yourself.”

“I hate you,” Jin snapped, pushing his pants down as much as he could to wrap his fingers around himself and stroke quickly, slumping back against the wall.

Ryo held him up, his voice hot in Jin’s ear. “Someone could walk by and see you like this, Akanishi. With your pants around your thighs and your cock in your hand, jerking off for me and what would they think? What would your precious followers think if they saw you finishing yourself off because I left you hanging?”

“That you’re a douchebag,” Jin managed to mutter between his moans that were starting to pass as audible. “Ryo, please.”

“Begging, that’s good,” Ryo said with a chuckle, his hand lifting to finger the braids of Jin’s hairpiece. “I really like this thing.”

“That’s nice,” Jin hissed through his teeth. “What the fuck do I have to do to get you to touch me?”

“I am touching you,” Ryo pointed out, tugging on a fake strand of hair for emphasis.

Jin was seriously about to turn the tables until he felt Ryo’s fingers probing between his legs. “Let me guess, humility part three is bending me over and fucking me into the wall?”

“You catch on fast,” said Ryo, spreading Jin’s thighs with his knee as he poked inside him and pulled him down by the hairpiece for a bruising kiss.

Jin felt like he was being rewarded with the kiss that was softer than Ryo’s actions thus far. Ryo’s tongue was barely sweeping against his, applying the smallest amount of pressure which contrasted his rough fingers. Jin was pushing back against both, though, moaning into Ryo’s mouth when Ryo touched his hot spot deep inside.

“You’re such a slut,” Ryo mumbled against Jin’s lips, ignoring the shocked look on Jin’s face as he spun him around once more and began to situate himself behind him. “But it’s okay if you’re being a slut for me.”

Jin braced himself with both hands on the wall, knowing better than to respond because it would just be interrupted. He felt Ryo’s fingers gently kneading the flesh of his ass, spreading his cheeks apart before poking his cock between them and slowly pushing in. Jin relaxed as much as he could, but Ryo’s kind of big for such a little guy and Jin bit his lip to keep his wincing to himself.

“Does it hurt?” Ryo whispered, clutching onto Jin’s hips hard enough to sting as he gradually thrust in and out.

“A little,” Jin admitted, pushing back in an effort to desensitize himself so that it would feel good.

Ryo groaned softly and changed his stance, the palm of his hand now flat on Jin’s tailbone as he rolled his hips sharply. Jin found himself pushing back of his own volition, feeling Ryo get close to that spot and wriggling around until it was grazed enough for Jin to cry out and reach for his cock again.

“That’s right,” Ryo said breathlessly, choking on his words as Jin felt his insides get tighter. “I know what you want and I’ll give it to you if you ask nicely.”

“Please, Ryo,” Jin gasped, feeling like he was about to die from the lack of stimulation. “Fuck me hard.”

Jin almost fell over from the force of Ryo’s drastic change of pace, his breath catching in his throat as Ryo pounded against that spot and Jin almost banged his head into the wall. He couldn’t control the volume of his noises, they were so going to be found out, but Ryo was contributing to it as well and it made Jin forget about the others, forget that he was on the PV set, forget about everything but Ryo and Ryo’s cock inside him, fucking him for all he’s worth and if this is supposed to be humility, Jin thinks he has a new kink.

“Come,” Ryo orders, his voice strained.

Jin’s hand on the wall gave out and he slumped forward, catching himself with his arm as he squeezed himself forcefully until it was all too much and the wave of orgasm washed over him. He didn’t even know he had fallen to his knees until Ryo was helping him up, fixing his costume and wiping some of the sweat off of his face.

“You’ll have to get your makeup redone,” Ryo commented casually, leaning up to kiss Jin briefly on the lips before turning away. “Good luck on your PV!”

Jin stared after him, dumbfounded until Ueda turned the corner and walked straight up to him, backing him into the wall. “Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been waiting on you.”

“I had to…” Jin scrambled for an excuse, trying to cover the evidence of his activity on the wall without getting it on his costume. “I had to take care of something.”

Ueda took a step back and made a face. “You smell like sex. Jerk off on your own time, okay? Fucking insatiable horndog. Now let’s get back to work!”

Jin obediently followed his leader and secretly thought that Ryo could learn something from Ueda, the biggest S of them all.


End file.
